


For The Fist Time...

by loki_god_of_sexiness



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, my first elsanna fic be kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_god_of_sexiness/pseuds/loki_god_of_sexiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Elsa and Anna aren’t sisters, instead childhood friends who were separated by their parents when Elsa accidentally hurt Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Fist Time...

It had been years since Anna had last been to the docks of Arendelle, but it seemed as if it had only been yesterday as she nearly ran off the ship and onto the wooden planks, breathing in the almost familiar sea air. As she dashed forward, she nearly frightened a fisherman into tipping back into the warm water just below. She winced, looking behind her for but a moment. The man had landed on his knees with frightened eyes.

“Sorry!” she called, trying to look apologetic as she ran back to help the man up, feeling a bit guilty as she saw that the net he had been carrying had fallen into the water, his catch of the day swimming free again. The man looked at her as if she were crazy, before groaning and looking back to the now empty net, the girl that had bumped into him seemingly forgotten.

As she went to stand straight again, shifting her skirts, she heard the click of her mother’s hurried heels against the dock. “Anna! What on earth are you doing?” The queen came rushing forward, quickly taking in the scene before her. When she saw the man, she came forward to rest a gentle on his shoulder. “I am so sorry. I have no idea what has gotten into my daughter she usually isn’t like this.” It was a complete lie, but Anna had no time to contemplate that. She was here on a mission.

Without waiting for her mother to scold her, she slipped her shoes off and grasped them in one hand, rushing back towards her original destination of the gates of the kingdom. Even with the fisherman losing his catch, her mother’s anger, or even the nausea that had come from the week long journey, there was nothing that could quell Anna’s excitement.

The docks were swarming with people from kingdoms from around the world, all here to attend the princess’ coronation. Most went out of duty and politeness, but Anna had stubbornly insisted her parents take her with them. She had last come to the country to attend the funeral of the King and Queen, nearly three years before. It was anything but a pleasant memory, and this time she was hoping to make up for it.

Inside of the kingdom, it was even more crowded. Flowers decorated the streets and it seemed that every sort of person was attending. And every single one had big grins, and for a very good reason. As she ran through the streets, her feet barely stopping to touch the cobbled stone, baskets and unfortunately, a few people, went flying. But it was none of her concern, even if she kept turning her head left to right and apologizing.

This was her one chance. The gates would only be open for one day, as everyone was aware. And to miss out on it, she would be even more of a fool than everyone thought her. They thought her absentminded and rash, but she thought they should see her now that she had a goal. Perhaps they would change their minds.

When she made it to the gates, they were still closed. For a moment, she held her breath, worrying that perhaps the princess would change her mind, having a private ceremony instead. But her waiting was over almost as soon as it had begun, the gates the groaning as they finally opened. Despite herself, she let out a small squeal of excitement. Without a second’s hesitation, she dashed in, passed the guards and several confused lords. There was no time to wait.

Her breath nearly stopped when she took in the castle she had nearly forgotten. She finally stilled, her feet stubbornly planted to the floor as her shoes dangled limply in her hand. A feeling of nostalgia washed over her, causing a small smile to quirk at her lips. This place had always felt like a second home to her, for the first years of her life. It felt like returning, which was ridiculous. But it made it no less true. Only one more thing would make it per-

Anna was knocked from her revelry-quite literally-when another man ran into her on accident. Luckily, she managed to balance herself on the wall, letting out a relived sigh.

“Phew, that was close,” she muttered, her cheeks dusted lightly with red as she turned to see the man that had knocked into her simply striding forward. She huffed, a scowl on her lips while she called after him. “That was rude!” He didn’t seem to hear her and she blew out another annoyed breath, her red hair fluttering in her face.

Deciding it would be more polite, she slipped on her shoes again, and this time took to simply walking along with the rest of the crowd. As royalty, she knew she had a place higher above them, but she never really cared about that. Her mother often told her she acted more like a street rat anyway, and she couldn’t deny that.

As she walked, her eyes scanned the paintings on the walls, the drapes, and even a few sets of armor. The palace of Arendelle was gorgeous, barely having changed since the last time she had seen it. She would count anyone lucky to live here, though she knew that now only the servants and the soon to be queen did. It was rather sad, to have such a place go to waste. _But not today!_ she reminded herself excitedly, another grin stretching her lips.

It wasn’t long before she reached the chapel the coronation was to be held in. Surprisingly, it did not seem to be filled with as many people that had been in the halls. She had the feeling that only those of most important rank were invited. Quickly, she looked frantically around the room, searching for a shock of blonde hair towards the front. When she saw her, her heart thudded painfully against her chest. It had been so long…

Never having been one for subtlety, Anna ran forward again towards the princess, only to be stopped by guards, who grabbed both of her arms and gave her stern glares. Elsa turned around at the commotion, as did the rest of those attending. Anna smiled broadly, raising her hand as well as she could to give a small wave to the princess. There was a moment before Elsa’s eyes widened in recognition, but only for a moment before her calm façade slipped back over her face. She waved the guards away with pinched lips.

“She’s of no threat, I assure you.” After a moment, they let her go, stepping back again.

As soon as they were out of the way, Anna rushed towards Elsa again, winding her arms tightly around her waist. “Elsa,” she greeted rather fondly, nearly squeezing the life out of the older girl. In her arms, the princess was stock still, her hands held out to her sides. If Anna were paying more attention, she would notice that they were shaking.

“Anna,” she started, and the redhead was surprised to hear a shakiness in her voice, “you need to let go.” After a moment, she did, pouting a bit.

Clearing her throat, she brought her hands to her side, awkwardly smoothing out a few wrinkles in Elsa’s dress, making both of their cheeks go red. Everyone was looking at them. “Soooo,” she drawled, placing her hands behind her back and rocking on her heels. “It’s been a while, huh?” She smiled a bit shyly.

Elsa sighed, lifting a hand to carefully push the other girl away. “Go sit down. I’ll talk to you later.” Anna’s face fell at the clear rejection. Elsa had always been so warm with her, having a smile ready and games for them to play. And now… Well, she supposed it was rather rude of her to practically attack the heir on her coronation day, but still…

She nodded. “Okay. Yeah. Sure.” She grinned at her. “I’ll uh, see you later then.” She laughed, giving her a thumbs up before quickly departing to a free pew. She was sure that her parents would be in any second, though she hoped no one would mention anything. The people around her eyed her warily, slowly slipping back into their regular conversation. From the corner of her eye, she saw Elsa still looking at her, seemingly puzzled. She gave another wave, smiling. The blonde turned around again, pulling at her gloves nervously.

As Anna had thought, it did not take her parents long to arrive, sitting down next to her. Her mother quietly scolded her, while her father looked rather bored. Anna dismissed her with promises not to be so rambunctious in the future, and all of the things that usually got her to be quiet sooner.

The coronation went without a hitch, besides a small pause before Elsa carefully slid her gloves off, and soon the now Queen of Arendelle faced them. She looked ready to faint, though she was smiling nervously. Anna was the only one to stand and whoop, clapping and grinning. A few people cleared their throats and her mother tugged on her skirt, looking panicked. She flopped back down, though she was pleased to note a more genuine smile on the queen’s lips now.

The smile gave her more hope than she had thought such a small gesture could. Perhaps she really could get her friend back. The thought had her heart swelling again in excitement. She couldn’t wait until the ball, when they could talk in what felt like ages. It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post I made on tumblr that gained some interest... ~~If my betas read this I apologize profusely.~~


End file.
